


When the Sun Goes Down

by deathbymalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Surfers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbymalik/pseuds/deathbymalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If Niall knew one thing, it was that Harry was hot and that he would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it. About fucking him, that is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Sun Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

> surfer!Narry AU

If Niall knew one thing, it was that Harry was hot and that he would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it. About fucking him, that is. Harry almost a head taller, and his body all toned and tan, with a face so pretty it could solve world peace if it tried, it was hard _not_ to think about fucking the kid. And seeing him out on the beach every weekend didn’t help either. Because as yellow short bottoms hung loosely on his hips, and his v-line muscles were prominent as they fell into his shorts, Niall couldn’t help but stare to where they did fall, and wonder what was under there, and how big it was, and God, how long had he been staring?

That’s how it always was. Every Saturday, as Niall worked the on-beach surf shop, and as Harry ran along the water wearing those goddamn yellow shorts, Niall would just lay his elbow next to the register, rest his cheek in his palm, and ogle at the boy who would slow his run to a jog just a few feet ahead, and finally come to a complete stop as he met up with people from school. Niall never knew if it was the same people every Saturday that met with Harry, he never paid attention nor did he care. Because his eyes never left Harry. Or the huge ship tattoo on his left bicep. Because now that was just the hottest thing Niall had ever seen.

Or was it the swallows on his chest? Or maybe even the butterfly just above his stomach?

Niall remembered that Saturday well. The one where Harry revealed his latest addition to his collection of bad tattoos. That fucking butterfly. At first, Niall had hated it. And thought that maybe, finally, he could get over his lust for a boy that didn’t even know who he was. _Who in their right mind tattooed a butterfly to their chest?_ Niall had thought. _And what kind of guy could think that looked good?_ But as the next Saturday came, and the next, and finally the next, Niall had come to love the butterfly. Because the butterfly was just another piece of who Harry was, wasn’t it? And if that butterfly was part of Harry, then how could Niall not like it. Niall liked everything about Harry. Or at least, everything he saw of him.

Harry just had Niall under his spell, and if Niall knew one thing, he knew that he would never be over the thought of fucking that boy into the next century, so long as the Saturdays kept coming as usual. With green eyes that glinted in the sun, sparkling so brightly that even from where Niall stood at the shop to where Harry stood with his friends, Niall could see them almost clearly. And those eyes with that casual smirk he wore about seventy-five percent of the time, and with those fucking dimples etched into those cheeks, how could someone not want to sleep with him? Niall would never be over it. He knew that. He knew that so well, that when on one Saturday, Harry was suddenly getting taller, no wait, closer to Niall…Niall panicked. And his heart started racing and his palms started to sweat and as Harry inched toward him, he didn’t know what he would say or what he would do. He only knew for a fact, that he _would_ embarrass himself. So he scurried through the back door of the shop as he pretended to look for something, and stood there in the back closet, flipping his thumb through hanging snorkeling goggles, hoping that Harry hadn’t seen him. But of course he had, how could Niall be so dumb to think that he hadn’t.

“Uh,” a deep voice began, “excuse me?”

It wasn’t the first time Niall had heard him speak. There was one time where he had passed Harry in the boy’s locker room at school after swim tryouts, and Harry had said something or other about how _‘he was a regular fish and should have tried out.’_ But that was the extent of that.

And now this was directed to him. Only to him. And that made Niall’s throat run dry and his cheeks flush with heat.

“Hey, uh,” Harry raised his voice, “I can come back if you’re busy? Are you there?”

Niall knew he couldn’t stay back there. He didn’t want to look like an idiot in front of him, and repeating words of encouragement in his head like _‘you can do this’_ and _‘he’s just a normal guy like you’_ Niall slowly stepped around the doorway and back behind the counter, coming face to face with the boy that made his skin tingle and the blood rush to his crotch, which he truly hoped he could control within the next few seconds. The sun hitting all the right angles on Harry’s face, he looked like a god in the light and Niall was sure that this was what heaven looked like, now didn’t it?

“Sor-sorry,” Niall cleared his throat, “how can I-uh..um, help you?” He wanted to kick himself for stuttering so much. He must have sounded like a complete moron.

But Harry seemed not to have noticed and gave him that fucking smirk he always gave everybody. And smoothly leaning against the counter, Harry cocked his head towards the surfboards. “I wanna learn how to surf now,” he said cooly, like it was an idea he had just suddenly thought of. Niall followed Harry’s glance to the rack.

“Oh it, uh, doesn’t really work like that I’m afraid,” Niall said solemnly and Harry pouted his lips and raised his brow, looking surprised and disappointed and Niall could only frown in return. “There’s a sign-up sheet there,” he pointed to a clipboard on the white wall of the shack, just below the _Ray’s Surf n Stuff_ sign, “and whatever time you sign up for, an instructor will be here guaranteed.” Niall finished with a hopeful smile that he hoped would sell, but Harry just looked dismayed. “I really wanted to learn now though,” he shrugged as he stood up straight and sighed, “Hopefully I’ll get the inspiration again. Thanks though…” Harry looked to the name tag Niall wore on the left side of his shirt, “Neil?”

Niall laughed, it happened every time. “Niall,” he corrected.

“Woops, sorry,” Harry apologized, “Just never heard the name before-”

“Nah, no worries.” Niall kept his smile and Harry softly smiled back. No smirk. Just a nice genuine smile.

“Well,” he slapped a hand on the counter, “thanks again, Niall. Have a good one, man.” And with a click of his tongue and a reach of his arms above his head, Harry turned and walked away and Niall just watched as Harry’s back muscles showed strongly as he stretched out his arms, and the feelings he had repressed in the past two minutes suddenly came rushing in. Because fuck, that was hot. How could he let that just walk away?

So Niall looked back to the surfboards. And then back to Harry -who now had rejoined his friends- then back to the surfboards. Then to Harry. And then once more to the surfboards. Where he thought to just screw policy and teach the boy right then and there. It could have meant unemployment, but this was opportunity. And he had learned once or twice that when opportunity knocks, you answer. Especially when opportunity stands at 6’0 and looks like fucking Adonis. And before he even knew what he was doing, Niall was running towards Harry. “Hey!” he called, “Hey!”

And Harry and his friends turned around when Niall got close. But Niall only locked eyes with Harry’s. “You still down to surf?” he asked confidently, never being more sure of anything in his life. And when green eyes lit up more than they were already, which Niall didn’t think was possible, Niall knew Harry was still ready to ride.

“Yeah!” the boy yelled, asking, “You sure?” as he walked back towards Niall. And Niall nodded and cocked his head just as Harry had done toward the board racks.

“Let’s do it.”

 

~~~

 

The following Saturday after their first lesson together, the lesson that almost got Niall fired (but was later let off the hook as Harry worked his undeniable charm on Niall’s boss, pouting and admitting that it was all his fault and that sweet Niall was only trying to keep the customer happy) the two boys sat out on the water, waiting for a wave to practice on. They sat there straddling their boards, Harry sitting up right and tall with his hands grabbing onto the board, and Niall crouched down and relaxed, with his fingers playing in the water by his knees. And when Niall looked over to Harry’s stiff posture, he softly giggled to himself.

“You can relax, dude,” Niall said to Harry, splashing water in his direction, “waves aren’t even strong today.”

Harry exhaled a breath, nodding and smiling as he tried to emulate how Niall was sat, only to look awkward and somehow even more tense than he did before. And Niall couldn’t help but laugh again.

This was the boy Niall had laid his affections on. Harry, who he now knew was actually very sweet but made quite the terrible joke. Harry, who sometimes moved in the most awkward of ways but then moved so gracefully that Niall was seriously confused about how the kid was in bed. Harry, who sometimes said the wrong thing but was so insanely adorable about it that Niall just wanted to kiss the cuteness away. And Harry, whose eyelashes fluttered and cheeks blushed when Niall complimented him, making Niall always blush in return. There had been a lot of rosy cheeks the past two Saturdays, and most definitely not because of the sun.

“You’re always laughing at me,” Harry pouted as he splashed water back toward’s Niall, and Niall couldn’t help but smile. Because it was true. Harry was easy to laugh at, but in a good way. Actually, in the best way. “Maybe if the instructor wants a tip he shouldn’t laugh at me,” he finished, smiling coyly, but Niall didn’t buy into it. He somehow knew Harry didn’t care about how much he laughed at him.

“Your dollars mean nothing to me,” Niall joked back, and for the next ten minutes, that’s all they did. Joke back and forth about how Harry would pick a new instructor if Niall kept laughing, and how Niall would push him off the board if he even thought about it, and how Harry was going to scam the entire shop, and how Niall was going to make sure Harry learned the wrong way to surf. The teasing went on and on until Harry had run out of things to say. And somehow their conversation led into what their plans were for the fall once summer ended.

“Start senior year,” Niall started in a sad tone, “do nothing except swim, surf, and study,” he shrugged, “hopefully get into the college I want, I don’t know, you?”

“Start senior year,” Harry copied, “and do nothing except be the most awesome surfer ever because I got the best instructor ever!” He smiled wide and he looked crazy and Niall snorted because he had to have been the biggest dork he had ever met.

“Seriously!” Niall splashed him, “What are you gonna do?”

“Nothing man!” Harry turned his face to the sun and let his head fall back as he closed his eyes, “I’m just gonna take the year as it comes and have fun, ya know?”

Niall did know. Niall wanted that more than anything. He felt it had been a while since he had just let go and had fun and did what he wanted to do.

Except for now. He definitely wanted to be sitting out on the water next to Harry. He’d wanted that since the first Saturday of June. And now as Harry just stared out to the shore, Niall couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. And think about him. His strong naked chest rising and falling, his hair damp and combed back over his head, his abs glistening in the sun from the water splashed onto them, and from where Niall sat, the view of his sharp jaw, so sharp that it could probably cut diamonds, there really was no sight Niall would rather see. This was it. This was exactly what Niall wanted to do.

If only there was a way to know if Harry wanted it, too.

“What?” Harry suddenly asked and Niall fluttered his lashes and shook his head as he came back down to Earth, “Do I got something on my face?”

“N-no,” Niall became nervous again, as nervous as he was the first time Harry approached him, “I just, uh…I spaced out. Didn’t realize I was lookin at ya. Sorry.” Niall coughed and looked away, embarrassed at being caught. But out of the corner of his eye, he was sure he saw Harry smiling. And maybe, just maybe, Harry was exactly where he wanted to be, too.

 

~~~

 

The fourth Saturday in and Harry was practically a professional. At least, Niall let him believe that because he really didn’t have the heart to tell him that falling off after three seconds really didn’t constitute as good surfing. But either way, Harry was getting up on the waves. And when Harry was getting up on the waves, he was happy, and when Harry was happy, Niall was happy. Because the two had sort of become friends. Phone numbers exchanged and everything, and the occasional text from Harry that either said “Pie, mate?” meaning _‘Do you want my left over dessert?’_ or “Up and at ‘em, get ready to whack em” which meant _‘I’m awake and ready to surf.’_ Niall really didn’t know why Harry couldn’t have spoken like a normal human being, but he figured there was nothing really normal about Harry, was there?

“Did you see me? Did you see me?!” Harry shouted as he ran in from the water, surfboard tucked under his arm as he jogged towards Ray’s Surf n Stuff, where Niall was standing behind the counter, watching Harry’s bright red lips move, but not hearing a sound that came out of them. His face was enough to capture any and all of his attention. “Niall!” Harry shouted again, dropping the board on the sand, and Niall spun out of his daydream as Harry approached him, as he ran his fingers through his hair and wiped the water from his lips to keep from dripping. _So hot_ , Niall thought as he watched him, _you are just so hot._

“Did you see me out there?!” he asked again, finally back at the shack and leaning against the counter, so close to Niall that Niall felt his heart start to race under his chest. And fuck, he hoped Harry didn’t realize the blood that had gone to his cheeks. “Yeah, dude!” Niall tried to sound as casual as he could, “You did it!”

“Fuck yeah!” Harry brought out a hand to high five and the two met their hands together, pulling away instantly although Niall wished he could just pull Harry all the way into him and kiss that wet mouth already so close to his own. “And all thanks to you, man,” Harry smiled, “couldn’t have done it without ya.”

Niall nodded. “Probably right.”

There was a pause. A silent tension between the two boys that Niall knew Harry felt because how could he fucking not? It was like a magnetic pull, that both of them wanted to give into but resisted, because neither of them knew if it was what the other wanted. Niall tapped his fingertips on the counter, Harry breathed a heavy sigh, and their eyes wandered away from each other, wondering what the next words would be and if this was it. If this was when Harry walked away and Niall continued to stare at him from behind the register. And if this was when their friendship just melted away into an occasional nod and a smile from yards away.

“So uh-”

“I have this-”

Both of them spoke at the same time, and both chuckled.

“You first,” Niall encouraged.

“Well,” Harry started, “I have this party tonight. A bonfire thing behind a mate’s house. I was wondering…”

Niall’s heart was about to leap out of his chest. Was Harry asking to see him somewhere besides underneath the sun? “I was wondering if you wanted to maybe…come?” he finished, and for the first time, Niall saw a small shyness in Harry. Kind of like the shyness Harry had made Niall feel a few times before.

“Actually,” Niall let Harry dangle at what came next, just to play with him. And Niall was sure Harry had stopped breathing as he waited for his answer. “That actually sounds perfect.”

“Oh, yeah?” Harry clicked his jaw to suppress a smile. A smile that Niall could tell would have spread across his entire face. The dimples in full force and everything.

“Yeah, just text me when and where and I’ll see ya, okay?”

Harry nodded, cheeks flushed.

“Okay.”

 

~~~

 

Later that night, Harry and Niall stood close to the fire, both nursing a beer in their hand, laughing at something funny that had happened just two minutes before. At least, it had been funny to them, because it seemed that they were the only two laughing throughout the entire party.

“But did ya..did ya see his-” Niall roared with laughter, unable to even speak through his breaths.

“He fucking…he just!” Harry couldn’t contain it either, and the two seriously laughed for a few minutes, clutching each other’s shoulders as to keep from falling to the ground.

They had been at the party for about an hour now. At first, socializing with Harry’s friends from school, people who Niall had thought hadn’t a clue as to who he was, yet had surprised him with a _‘Yeah, you’re the swimmer guy!’_ and a pat on the back. That would be his legacy, Niall supposed. _The swimmer guy_. But in all honesty, he didn’t really mind it, because he really was the best swimmer in all of California. He had the stats and the medals to prove it.

Coming down from their fit of laughter, Harry and Niall took deep breaths together as they stared into the embers of the fire. Tears in their eyes and their cheeks warm. Not because of the heat exuding onto them, and not because of the slight amount of alcohol coursing through their blood. But because they had never been this close without a surfboard as an excuse. It was different, being with Harry at night. Because now Niall wasn’t staring at a sun god, but at an actual angel. His complexion was fairer. His hair was dry and curly on his head. And wearing a deep red plaid shirt that only buttoned to half away up the butterfly, he showed off the body that Niall never stopped thinking about. He was even more beautiful than he was in the sun. And Niall wasn’t quite sure why, or how. But underneath the moon, there was just this glow around him, and Niall, well, Niall didn’t even try to hide the way he was staring tonight.

“Wow,” Harry breathed, “haven’t laughed that hard in-” He stopped speaking as he turned to Niall, whose eyes were lingering on the swallows tattooed just below Harry’s collarbone. Suddenly, Niall was in his own world. And lightheaded, like the world was spinning and he was standing alone. Only with Harry by his side.

“Ni-” Harry cleared his throat and looked away, “Niall, you good, man?”

“Yeaaah,” he barely spoke above a whisper. Was he drunk? Or just drunk in lust? He scanned his eyes up from the swallows, and met them with the jaw that he imagined kissing. His lips tracing its edge and up to Harry’s lips. Where his eyes were now focused. On the cherry red lips that haunted his dreams. And finally, as Harry shyly looked to Niall again, he met with the translucent green that had captured Niall in the first place. The stories underneath those eyes the only ones Niall ever wanted to read.

The silent tension returned. The one with the pull. The one where without realizing it, the boys had closed the space between them, and could practically feel each other’s breaths against each other. Niall’s throat had run dry. His blood was running, and quickly, to where he knew he had to control. But never looking away from each other, Niall just knew. There was no denying it now.

“You want to walk with me?” he whispered to Harry, who nodded without a word. And the two walked off towards the water. Away from the light, and into the darkness.

The waves were rough that night, crashing against the shore and growling as they pulled back into the sea. Warning the boys that had come up to it that tonight, it would not play. And that if you walked in, you’d get lost in its depths. Niall heard it and took heed, pressing a palm against Harry’s chest as he tried to get knee deep. “No?” he asked Niall.

And Niall shook his head. “Nah, not tonight,” he lifted his chin toward the moon, “I think it’s angry.”

“Angry waters are no match for me, I can take it.”

But Niall pulled the elbow that almost got away from him. “Ya going to ignore the swimmer guy’s advice?” The corners of his lips turned up and Harry let out a single laugh. But Harry didn’t fight Niall again, and listening to the boy, stood next to him. Their ankles submerged in the cold water. And their shoulders touching, playfully hitting each other back and forth. _Flirting at it’s best_ , Niall thought.

“So,” Harry spoke after a few minutes of silence, “can I ask you something?”

“Go for it,” Niall responded.

“How long?”

Niall blushed, knowing what he was asking, but acted innocent. “How long…what, Harry?”

Harry sighed. “How long have you, you know,” he lowered his voice, “ _liked_ , me?”

“The truth?”

Harry nodded.

“First day I saw you at the beach.”

“Me, too.”

Niall snapped toward him. “Really? I was a mess the day you came up to the-”

“No,” Harry interrupted, looking down to his feet. Niall noticed shyness was overcoming him that night. “That wasn’t the first day I saw you.”

Niall lost the ability to breathe. It couldn’t be.

“You know how much courage it took to come up to you that day?” Harry shook his head, “God, I had practiced it for weeks after the first time I saw you standing there.”

Niall was silent. In awe.

Harry chuckled. “Every Saturday was just my excuse to see you,” he paused to catch Niall in his gaze, “and one day, I just said fuck it. The boy is cute and I need to know him.”

“I,” Niall finally began, “I seriously thought you had no idea I even existed.”

“Oh, you existed everywhere.”

Niall knew what that meant. Even apart, you thought about him. When you were somewhere else and saw the color yellow, you thought about his little yellow shorts. Or whatever it was for Harry.

“So surfing?” Niall questioned.

“Just an excuse.”

There was a pause as Niall thought of what to say next. And gaining the confidence Niall had been longing for for so long, he did exactly what he wanted to do.

“Well,” he started, “since you’re so good at excuses,” he looked to Harry, “what can mine be?” Niall grabbed Harry’s hips to turn him towards him, catching Harry off guard, which caused the boy to stop breathing as he fell into his arms.

“F-for what?” Harry pressed his hands against Niall’s chest and Niall leant into him. Grazing his nose against Harry’s before whispering, “For this.” And then, the moment he had dreamt about all summer, the moment he never thought would come, finally did. Niall kissed Harry. Hard and passionate, the only way Niall knew how because there was nothing soft in the way Niall fell for him. And Harry returned the kiss, rubbing his hands over Niall’s shoulders to wrap around his neck. Standing in the water, the boys kissed. Never breaking apart as they touched each other in all the ways they could. Niall lifting his hands to cup Harry’s face. Harry sliding his fingers down Niall’s arms and sneaking his way through them to hold Niall around the waist. There was absolutely no gap between them. And as Niall finally tore away from sucking on Harry’s lips, and planted kisses down his neck, Niall felt Harry’s erection against him. And Niall knew what came next. What _had_ to happen next, so help him God.

“You wanna?” Niall spoke into Harry’s neck, kissing him where his breath had just hit his skin.

“Jesus christ,” Harry breathed, “yes. Please.”

“Here?”

Harry nodded. “I don’t care.”

“Now?”

“Is there sooner than now?”

Niall pulled away and tucked his lower lip between his teeth, grinning as he took Harry’s hand and tried to lead him back up to the house. But Harry pulled him back.

“Fuck it,” he said and spun Niall back into him. Pulling both of them down to the sandy beach. Where he pinned Niall underneath him. And brought their lips together again, Harry straddling over Niall’s lap as he held his hands beside his head.

Niall was losing it. Of all positions, he never imagined to have Harry on top of him. Wanting him more than Niall wanted Harry. And of all places, too. On the beach, just a couple of feet from the ocean. Where Niall had stood Saturday after Saturday, always with the thought that Harry would only ever be just fantasy. Yet now there Niall was, holding Harry’s hips that hovered over his lap, guiding them back and forth as they rocked over him. It wasn’t long before Niall had ripped open Harry’s shirt, and Harry had unbuckled Niall’s trousers. And in no time at all did Niall feel all of Harry just as he had imagined over and over again. It didn’t happen exactly as Niall had imagined. There was a lot of laughter and giggles. And there were a few awkward moments, like when Harry’s shirt got caught on Niall’s zipper. And when Niall had gotten a tasteful of sand before going down on Harry’s huge length. Which, to Niall’s pleasure, was actually _bigger_ than he had imagined. Those teeny yellow trunks had hidden him all too well.

But soon enough, the boys were breathless and lying on the beach. Side by side, trousers pulled back up. Because a naked bum on the sand would only be asking for trouble. There they were, together and well fucked. Finally satisfied of their desire for each other. Cheeks flushed and breath heavy. And high. So high because the two of them never thought this would happen. Their daydreams becoming reality. And Niall couldn’t help but laugh at how sometimes, everything really did just work out.

“What?” Harry asked, turning his head towards Niall. Leaning over to his side to smile at the boy who had been the real sunshine in his life that summer.

“Nothin,” Niall turned, “I’m just happy.”

“Yeah?” Harry’s eyes lit up.

“Yeah.” Niall took Harry’s fingers in his. “You make me happy.”

“And you make me happy.”

Niall lifted his head and wrapped his hand around Harry’s neck, bringing Harry into him, kissing him once hard on the lips, and touching his forehead to his. “Never thought I’d be here with you,” Niall whispered. Harry stroked his hand over Niall’s extended arm. “Me neither,” Harry returned.

“But here we are…”

“Funny,” Harry chuckled and Niall’s face wore a look of puzzlement. “It all happened once the sun went down, huh?” Niall only looked at the boy as he continued, “The best things always happen at night.”

“But night couldn’t happen without the day,” Niall shrugged. “And this would’ve never happened without the sun as our excuse, now would it?”

Harry softly smiled.

“When the sun went down, you became mine,” Niall lowered his voice, “but when the sun comes back up, you’re still going to be mine.”

And as the words left Niall’s lips, he thanked whoever had been listening to his prayers, that the sun finally did go down. Because if Niall knew one thing, it was that when it did come up the next day, with Harry by his side, it would be brighter than ever before.


End file.
